This study will look at how the intake of soy protein might affect risk factors, such as cholesterol levels for cardiovascular disease. This study will compare the effects of two different diets over a 17 week period. The diets will be a basic step 1 diet (currently recommended diet for reducing heart disease) and a step 1 diet with added soy protein. The soy protein will be incorporated into baked goods and snack foods in a very palatable way. The investigators hope to learn more about recognized effects of soy intake on the reduction of risk for heart disease.